


Ask and i'll Obey- tłumaczenie

by Ann_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Stupid Bet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Marie/pseuds/Ann_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Więc powiedz mi czego chcesz.- Mówi, a umysł  Louisa wypełnia się niestosownymi obrazami. Wszystkie wiążą się z Harrym.</p><p> </p><p>-Ja...- Nie potrafi myśleć. Ledwie oddycha a jego kutas jest tak kurewsko twardy, że Louis zastanawia się dlaczego Harry jeszcze mu tego nie wypomina.- Będziesz musiał robić wszystko co ci rozkażę przez cały dzień.- Wydusza z siebie w końcu.</p><p> </p><p>-Stoi.- Harry godzi się bez zastanowienia z oczami błyszczącymi jak gwiazdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and i'll Obey- tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask and I'll Obey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141931) by [Madalynn_Bohemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia). 



> Ten tekst nie jest mojego autorstwa, ja miałam przyjemność jedynie go tłumaczyć.  
> Spodobał mi się bardzo dlatego postanowiłam zrobić z niego moje pierwsze opublikowane tłumaczenie.  
> Mam nadzieje że się wam spodoba.  
> Enjoy xx

_Poproś, a zrobię co zechcesz._

Louis uwielbia życie w trasie, ale zdarzają się chwili, kiedy naprawdę cholernie go nienawidzi. Zamknięte pokoje hotelowe. Mieszkanie na walizkach, które zdecydowanie zbyt często zmieniają się po prostu w kupę brudnych ciuchów. Louis nie znosi zamkniętych przestrzeni. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie ma okazji cieszyć się byciem na zewnątrz, oddychaniem świeżym powietrzem. Jedynie spacery na jakie wychodzi to te z busa na koncert, spotkana fanami, potem znowu z powrotem do busa, gdzieś w trakcie, dla urozmaicenia zdarza się kilka wywiadów.  


Niezręczne sytuacje są nieodłączną częścią takiego stylu życia. Brak prywatności, której młodzi mężczyźni w ich wieku potrzebują z... osobistych powodów bywa klątwą. To ile wie o chłopakach i ich potrzebach jest niepokojące, mógłby nawet napisać o tym książkę. Właściwie całą serię, z której pewnie zrobiliby gówniany film.  


Nawet o drugiej w nocy w busie nie jest całkiem cicho, a Louis żałuje, że nie naładował telefonu i nie może nałożyć słuchawek żeby zagłuszyć wszystkiego muzyką. Na pryczy naprzeciw niego, Zayn oddycha nieznośnie głośno, przez usta, jak zawsze, kiedy jest wykończony, czyli w sumie codziennie. Niall nadal nie śpi. Nie potrafiąc zrelaksować się po koncercie brzdąka na gitarze gdzieś z tyłu ich prowizorycznego salonu. Nikomu to nie przeszkadza, Liam śpi jak kamień, o czym może świadczyć jego chrapanie.  


Szum silnika, zawsze obecny w tle łączy się z kakofonią i Louis mógłby to wszystko łatwo znieść, ale...  
Tuż nad nim, Harry wierci się bez przerwy i to nie w ten sam sposób jak wtedy, kiedy śpi. Bardziej... przemyślanie, Louis próbuje nie jęknąć, kiedy dociera do niego co chłopak robi. Nadstawia uszu, nie do końca pewny dlaczego na pryczy Harry'ego zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho. Tak jakby słuchał, czekał.  


Louis słyszy jak chłopak bierze drżący oddech i... O kurwa, dotyka się. To oczywiste. Cóż, przynajmniej dla Louisa. Harry nigdy nie był dobry w kryciu się z tymi rzeczami, a fakt, że Louis to wie i potrafi powiedzieć jak Harry brzmi, kiedy wali konia, jest dowodem na to, że spędził zbyt wiele czasu na pryczy tuż pod nim.  


Kiepska podróbka łóżka skrzypi w proteście, a Harry zastyga w bezruchu, nasłuchując, czekając na znak, że ktoś go usłyszał. Louis opanowuje swój oddech, nie mając pojęcia czemu chce, żeby Harry kontynuował. Powinien walnąć w deski nad sobą, powiedzieć młodszemu, żeby szedł do łazienki, gdzie będzie miał odrobinę pozorów prywatności. Gdzie Louis nie będzie musiał go słuchać.  


Ale nie robi tego. Zamiast tego zastyga w bezruchu.  
Tuż nad nim oddech Harry'ego jest chrapliwy, ciche skomlenie opuszcza jego gardło zanim gwałtownie je powstrzymuje i znów jest kompletnie cicho. Louis może przysiąc, ze słyszy bicie swojego serca. Głośnie uderzenia wypełniające ciszę. Mija trzydzieści sekund. Pięćdziesiąt. Wtedy Harry porusza się ponownie, dźwięk ocierania się skóry o skórę pali uszy Louisa. Na początku jest uważny, ogranicza dźwięki do minimum, ale z czasem staj się coraz bardziej niedbały.  


Louis słyszy szelest pościeli, bez wątpienia to biodra Harry'ego napotykające jego dłoń. Widzi ten obraz za każdym razem, kiedy zamyka oczy. Sposób, w który loki Harry'ego przyklejają się do jego spoconego czoła. Jego rozszerzające się źrenice, powieki coraz bardziej trzepoczące w wyniku doznawanej rozkoszy. Białe zęby, wtapiające się w jego jasnoczerwoną dolną wargę...  
Teraz sapie, bliski krawędzi o czym Louis oczywiście wie znając jego rytm niemal jak swój własny. Jego dłoń niemal boli z pragnienia dołączenia do zabawy, jest piekielnie twardy. I właśnie dlatego nienawidzi życia w trasie. To właśnie to. Bliskość prowadząca do takich momentów. Sprawiająca, że pragnie rzeczy, których nie powinien...  


A pragnie ich.  


Dźwięki, jakie wydaje z siebie Harry są teraz stłumione, ale Louis wie, że jedna z jego dłoni jest owinięta wokół jego kutasa a druga zakrywa jego usta, tak jakby miało to w czymś pomóc. To nie powinno wzbudzać w nim takich emocji. Nie powinno sprawiać, że serce bije mu szybciej.  


Liam wydaje z siebie zdławione chrapnięcie kiedy zmienia pozycję i wraca do spania. Harry znów skomle i nagle po prostu przestaje. Louis mógłby teraz kopnąć Liama w krtań. Zamiast tego, wykorzystuje okazję do wsunięcia własnej dłoni pod gumkę swoich dresów. Niemal płacze, kiedy otacza swoją długość, jednak udaje mu się opanować.  
Harry nadal pozostaje w bezruchu, miękkie dźwięki gitary Nialla dryfują w powietrzu jakby wszystko było tyko snem. Louis chce krzyczeć, wykrzyczeć Harry'emu że ma skończyć co zaczął. Pokazać, że ma przez niego podobny problem. Nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy, wie, że musi być cierpliwy, że Harry go nie zawiedzie.  


I ma rację.  


Wychwytuje niepewne, potrzebujące sapnięcie, któremu Harry pozwala się wydostać. Jego rozgorączkowane ruchy powodują skrzypienie łóżka. Louis nie może nic zrobić z tym, że ponownie wyobraża sobie Harry'ego kiedy własna dłoń naśladuje ruchy jego dłoni. Loki rozsypane na białej poduszce, głowa odrzucona do tyłu w ekstazie. Szczupłe ciało rozciągnięte tak że chłopak wygląda na jeszcze wyższego. Zarumieniona skóra, zaciśnięte dłonie...  


Kurwa.  


Louis wierci się, przekręca głowę na tyle, żeby mógł zatopić zęby w swoim ramieniu, dłoń nadal porusza się na miedzy jego nogami. Zęby przecinają skórę, ból miesza się z przyjemnością, jest jak fajerwerki wewnątrz jego mózgu, odurzająca i dezorientująca. Przygniatająca do ziemi a jednocześnie unosząca go w powietrze.  


Harry wydaje z siebie potrzebujące dźwięki, którym akompaniamentuje urywany oddech i Louis jest tak cholernie blisko. Wie, że nie powinien tego robić, ale to jedynie sprawi, że jest bardziej zdesperowany.  


Z gardła Harry'ego wyrywa się pojedynczy dźwięk, cichy, ale wystarczająco głośny, by Louis widział gwiazdy, bo Harry właśnie ma orgazm dokładnie nad nim. Zaciska dłoń na swoim penisie nie mogąc zrobić nic innego niż pójść w jego ślady. Jedynym problemem jest brak wystarczającej samokontroli, kiedy pozwala ponieść się chwili.  


Jęczy.  


Cisza jaka po tym następuje jest wystarczającym powodem do paniki. Sperma wciąż zastyga na jego palcach i brzuchu, powieki trzepoczą, z ledwością łapie kolejne oddechy a serce obija się o jego żebra.  


-Louis?- Harry sapie, a on czuje, że niepewność wypełniająca powietrze może go udusić. Przepełnione jest zapachem seksu, tak bardzo, że Louis może niemal posmakować je na końcu języka, a Harry właśnie wypowiedział jego imię drżącym głosem.  


-Idź spać Harry.- Mówi. Próbuje brzmieć na zirytowanego, jednak nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej. Harry nie potrafi być nieposłuszny wobec Louisa i kilka minut później jego oddech zwalnia, kiedy ten bez trudności zapada w sen.  


Louis nie śpi, bo teraz już wie jak jego imię brzmi w ustach Harry'ego zaraz po orgazmie.  
To przerażające jak szybko mógłby się od tego dźwięku uzależnić.

*  
Harry czuje się niezręcznie.  


Cały poranek był niezręczny, wypełniony uciekającymi spojrzeniami i bełkotliwymi powitaniami. Policzki Louisa rumieniły się za każdym razem, kiedy mieli ze sobą jakikolwiek kontakt. Harry'emu się to nie podoba. Między nimi panuje dziwna atmosfera, nawet pozostali zaczynają zauważać ich dziwne zachowanie. Nienawidzi się za postawienie Louisa w takiej sytuacji. Powinien być bardziej rozsądny zajmując się... cóż, sobą.  


Przez niego Louis jest zażenowany, ale on ma już plan by wszystko naprawić.  
Mają przerwę między promowaniem trasy i innymi zadaniami. Niall zostaje, rozmawia z atrakcyjnymi dziewczynami, które wyraźnie się nim interesują. Zayn wymknął się gdzieś z Liamem, pewnie żeby zapalić, czy coś. Louis ruszył gdzieś w głąb budynku, a Harry próbuje odtworzyć jego kroki, dowiedzieć się gdzie poszedł.  


Zatrzymuje się kiedy stłumiony głos wydobywający się z jednej z toalet przykuwa jego uwagę. Marszczy brwi zbliżając się do drzwi najciszej jak potrafi. Podskakuje zaskoczony. W cichym korytarzu dźwięki dochodzące zza drzwi są szokująco głośne.  
Ktoś jęczy, przeciągane skomlenie porusza coś w brzuchu Harry'ego i sprawia, że jego krew podąża na południe.  


To Louis.  


Pamięta dokładnie. Wczesny ranek, było jeszcze ciemno a on dotykał się starając się być cicho do cholery. Pamięta też jęk Louisa. To, że dźwięk był wypełniony przyjemnością i żądzą, wyrywającą się na zewnątrz jego ciała.  


Zupełnie jak teraz.  


Louis nie bardzo zawraca sobie głowę byciem cicho. Ostatniej nocy Harry przynajmniej próbował nad sobą panować, a to co Louis robi teraz jest nie do zaakceptowania. Każdy, kto tędy przejdzie od razu będzie wiedział co dzieje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami.  


Harry postanawia strzec korytarza, tak na wszelki wypadek. Odprawiać każdego, kto zechce tędy przejść. Robi to dla Louisa, naprawdę. Chłopak doceni to jak poświęca się w imię tego, by Louis nie zrobił z siebie idioty  


W pewnym momencie Louis brzmi jakby był na granicy bólu. Rodzaj wysokiego stęknięcia przechodzi w niski jęk zanim kompletnie milknie. Harry niemal upada, jest już całkiem twardy. Jego spodnie są okropnie niewygodne i dopiero teraz dociera do niego jak idiotyczny był to pomysł. Najgorszy pomysł w najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu.  


Zbyt zajęty żuciem dolnej wargi i fizycznym powstrzymywaniem się przed wsunięciem ręki do spodni nie rejestruje puszczania wody czy otwierania drzwi, dopóki nie są one całkowicie otwarte.  
Louis stoi przed nim wyglądając jak chodzący bałagan. Jego policzki są pokryte rumieńcem, oczy bardziej czarne niż niebieskie. Ubrania niechlujnie pozapinane, włosy kompletnie oklapnięte, bezwładnie zakrywają czoło. Harry zauważa przyspieszony oddech i usta bardziej czerwone niż wiśnie kiedy Louis patrzy na niego w czymś co przypomina panikę.  
Harry mógłby coś teraz powiedzieć. Coś co przerwało by napiętą atmosferę i rozproszy żenującą ciszę. Jednak raczej nie ratuje sytuacji.  


-Lou będzie wkurzona, kiedy zobaczy, że znów musi nad tobą popracować.- mówi na wydechu, wskazując na ogólny niedbały wygląd Louisa.  
Louis jest tak zaskoczony, że prycha, co Harry liczy jako małą wygraną dopóki iskierki w oczach przyjaciela powoli nie zanikają.  


-Co tu robisz?  
Nie powinno boleć, ale boli i Harry wzdryga się zanim może nad tym zapanować.  


-Przyszedłem przeprosić.- mówi szczerze, a Louis wygląda na skruszonego.  


-Za co?- niemal szepcze, robiąc mały krok w stronę Harry'ego.  


-Przeze mnie czułeś się niezręcznie. Cały dzień zachowywałeś się w stosunku do mnie inaczej.  
Louis kręci głową.- Nie czuję się niezręcznie- wymamrotał.- Po prostu...-Chłopak wzdycha starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.- Jest różnica między wiedzą, że się masturbujesz a tym że faktycznie to robisz, rozumiesz?  


-Nie do końca.- Harry odpowiada nie kryjąc rozbawienia- Czy naprawdę dziwi cię, że jestem osobą aktywną seksualnie?  
Louis wygląda na zażenowanego, a kiedy jest zażenowany ma tendencję do atakowania swojego rozmówcy.  


-Nie ma w tym nic złego, ale powinieneś myśleć o tym co i gdzie robisz.  
Harry patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem zanim zerka znacząco na drzwi zza których przed chwilą wyłonił się Louis. Chłopak czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej.  


-Więc mam to powiedzieć?- pyta, bo coś w sposobie w jakim zachowuje się Louis sprawia, że jest mu przykro.  


-Powiedzieć co?- Louis jest wyraźnie zirytowany.  


-Kocioł? Garnek?- wypala z uśmiechem kierując oczy w stronę sufitu.  


-Ty bezczelny draniu!- warczy Louis, podskakując, kiedy obaj słyszą trzaśnięcie drzwiami.  


Harry skamle kiedy Louis szarpie go za ramię, ciągnąc do łazienki i zamykając za nimi drzwi. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu pachnie seksem i Harry nie powinien dać się wciągnąć do pokoju, w którym Louis właśnie zrobił sobie dobrze, zwłaszcza w sytuacji, w której jego własne spodnie cisną go w krocze.  


-Ja przynajmniej starałem się o trochę prywatności. Wydaje ci się, że osłonięcie zasłoną swojej pryczy w jakikolwiek sposób się liczy?  


-Mówi ten, który podsłuchiwał- Harry rzuca bez zastanowienia, a Louis wytrzeszcza oczy, bo chłopak wie, że tak właśnie było i jest to fakt który jest znany im obu, a on zachowuje się jakby to nie miało znaczenia. Ale Louis zna też pozostałe fakty.  


\- I teraz kto jest kotłem przyganiającym garnkowi?- przysuwa się bliżej niego, ignorując jakiekolwiek pojęcie o prywatnej przestrzeni. Oddech Harry'ego przyspiesza.  


-Co masz na myśli?- pyta lustrując twarz Louisa, starając się zapamiętać wszystko na raz.  


-To co robiłeś pod drzwiami, Harry. Jak długo tam stałeś?  


-N-nie długo.- wyjąkuje Harry, przeklinając w duchu.- Tylko kilka minut... Nie długo.- powtarza bezsensownie. Przestaje oddychać, kiedy Louis przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej. Harry topi się w głębi jego niebieskich oczu, odczuwając lekkie zawroty głowy. Wyłapuje pierścień zieleni w jego tęczówkach i koncentruje się na nim.  


-A czy podsłuchiwałeś?- szepcze Louis, jego miękki głos wprowadza Harry'ego w trans.  


-Nie.- wypuszcza powietrze i bierze głęboki wdech, kiedy ciało Louisa łączy się z jego ciałem w chwili, gdy starszy nachyla się do przodu stojąc na palcach, żeby sięgnąć mu do ucha.  


-Zawsze byłeś okropnym kłamcą, Harry.- mówi naprzeciw jego wrażliwej skóry, a ciało Harry'ego przechodzi dreszcz.  


Louis cofa się, kierując w stronę umywalki i opierając się o ceramiczną powierzchnię. Harry musi coś powiedzieć. Musi przerwać napięcie i przywrócić zwyczajną atmosferę. Są przyjaciółmi i tyle. Nic więcej. Nie może być niczego więcej, a on musi o tym pamiętać, nie ważne jak bardzo chce zdradzić swoje zaufanie.  


Musi sprawić, że wszystko będzie mniej poważne.  


-Sprawiasz, że brzmi to jakbym miał z tym jakiś problem, kiedy tak naprawdę mogę przestać kiedy zechcę. Jeśli to sprawi, że przestaniesz czuć się niezręcznie.  


-Nie czuję się niezręcznie- protestuje z mocą.  


-Najwyraźniej- Harry mruczy sarkastycznie.  


-To prawda!  


Harry podnosi ręce do góry, pozwalając, żeby uśmiech wykrzywił jego wargi.- Nawet nie pisnę, kiedy znowu cię przyłapię. Ja potrafię być wyrozumiały  


-Jestem wyrozumiały.- Przerywa mu Louis. Harry prawdopodobnie nie powinien czerpać takiej radości z faktu, że tak się tym denerwuje.- Myślisz że sam nie mogę z tym skończyć? Albo, że nie rozumiem?- Jego ton wskazuje, że domaga się odpowiedzi.  


Harry po prostu wzrusza ramionami, próbując ukryć rozbawienie i ekscytację jawiącą się w jego oczach. Louis boczy się na niego, a on pozwala sobie napawać się jego widokiem w czystej powierzchni lustra. Louis wygląda dobrze, a powietrze gęstnieje, wypełnia się czymś, co wysyła go na krawędź.  


Czymś więcej.  


Język Harry'ego nerwowo przejeżdża po jego dolnej wardze, to nawyk, którego nie potrafi pokonać. Louis posyła mu to spojrzenie. Wokół jego źrenic tańczy ogień, rozjaśniając niebieską głębię i sprawiając, że błyszczy. To znajomy widok, pojawiający się zawsze, kiedy Louis podejmuje wyzwanie, które jest mu rzucone.  


-Mógłbym to zrobić.- Mówi pewnie, a Harry nie do końca pewny dlaczego, czuje potrzebę zakwestionowania jego zdolności, dlatego prycha.  
Nie pamięta nawet czego dotyczy zakład, ale nie potrafi walczyć. Nie kiedy Louis wygląda w ten sposób. Jakby był drapieżnikiem wyłapującym zapach słabości, a Harry niezdarną ofiarą.  
Potyka się o własne nogi, próbując się cofnąć, kiedy Louis powoli do niego podchodzi. Harry ledwie rejestruje że jego plecy przyciśnięte są do zimnej, twardej powierzchni ściany, kiedy Louis przylega do jego ciała. 

Obaj mają zaróżowione policzki.  


-Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że dałbyś sobie radę lepiej niż ja, prawda?- Szepnął wprost do jego ucha drażniąc kryjący się za nim lok.  


Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę, spinając się kiedy powoli kiwa głową.- Potrafię kontrolować się lepiej niż ty.- Mówi i jest niedorzecznie dumny z faktu, że głos mu się nie załamał czy nie zatrząsł.  


-Kontrola?- Rzucił Louis tym samym, cichym tonem. Harry'emu wydawało się to niemożliwe, ale przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Ich wargi niemal się stykały. Niemal. Zastygli w tej pozycji i przez kilka chwil, oddychali tym samym powietrzem.- Pokażę ci kontrolę.  


Było w tym coś więcej niż groźba. W jego głosie brzmiała obietnica.

*  
Zasady są proste. Nie można sobie ulżyć. Bardzo proste.  


W teorii może tak. Mimo, że można by opisać go jako "szczęściarza", przez życie jakie prowadził Louis musiał zmagać się ze stresem, a to, co pomagało mu sobie z nim radzić było poza zasięgiem przez zakład.  


Powinien walnąć się za swoją głupotę. Pierwszy dzień był w porządku. Zaspokoił się jeszcze zanim wyskoczył z tym niedorzecznym wyzwaniem, nawet jeśli jego dzienne zapotrzebowanie wymagało przynajmniej trzech sesji obciągania. Wciąż był jednak pewny, że da sobie radę. Harry złamie się pierwszy.  


Z tym, że Harry ani trochę nie wygląda na poruszonego. Śmieje się i żartuje z innymi. Flirtuje z dziennikarzami i fanami na scenie. Louis jest zirytowany jego brakiem poruszenia. Dociera do niego jak słaba jest jego samokontrola.  


Musi trzymać się z daleka od rzeczy takich jak filmy. W dzisiejszych czasach wszystkie są wypełnione scenami seksu. Nawet muzyka wydaje się mu teraz prowokacyjna, dlatego unika tych rzeczy jak zarazy. Za każdym razem, kiedy się z nimi styka, jego krew wrze. To żenujące.  


Louis niemal rozrywa dolną wargę własnymi zębami wpatrzony w Liama i Zayna zajmujących tył tourbusa. Ta dwójka szturchała się zaczepnie i dotykała jakby byli parą nowożeńców. Ten widok siał spustoszenie w psychice Louisa. Naprzeciw nich Harry położył głowę na kolanach Nialla skutecznie odwodząc go od gry na gitarze, co wywoływało u niego raczej rozczulenie niż irytację.  


Żadna z tych rzeczy nie powinna działać na niego podniecająco. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. A jednak, tak właśnie było.  
Louis niemal wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca żeby ruszyć w stronę korytarza z bełkotliwym "dobranoc". Dociera prawie do swojej pryczy, kiedy czyjaś ręka obraca go w drugą stronę.  


-W porządku?- Pyta Harry, łapie oddech z niewielką trudnością, przez co puls Louisa przyspiesza jak nigdy wcześniej. Długie palce tańczą na jego skórze wywołując gęsią skórkę i powodując drżenie.  


-Tak- Odpowiada, również ma problemy z nabraniem powietrza.- W porządku.  


-Chciałem tylko...  


-Nie ustaliliśmy warunków- Przerywa mu Louis, wiedział, że jeszcze trochę a Harry zauważy jego roztrzęsienie, dlatego musi odwrócić jego uwagę.  


-Warunków?- Harry pyta zdezorientowany, na co Louis kiwa głową.  


-No wiesz, co dostajesz za wygraną. Dla zachęty. Bez tego torturujemy się zupełnie bezcelowo.- wyjaśnia spokojnie, ale podstępny uśmiech Harry'ego powstrzymuje dalsze słowa.  


-Czyli to dla ciebie tortura?  


-Zamknij się- Mamrocze. Uśmieszek Harry'ego zmienił się w miękki uśmiech zanim pyta, szturchając go w ramię.  


-Więc powiedz mi czego chcesz.- Mówi, a umysł Louisa wypełnia się niestosownymi obrazami. Wszystkie wiążą się z Harrym.  


-Ja...- Nie potrafi myśleć. Ledwie oddycha a jego kutas jest tak kurewsko twardy, że Louis zastanawia się dlaczego Harry jeszcze mu tego nie wypomina.- Będziesz musiał robić wszystko co ci rozkażę przez cały dzień.- Wydusza z siebie w końcu.  


-Stoi.- Harry godzi się bez zastanowienia z oczami błyszczącymi jak gwiazdy. Jego szybka zgoda wywołuje jęk Louisa, Harry już i tak robi wszystko o co go prosi.  


-A ty czego chcesz?- Pyta, czując się odrobinę pokonanym.  


-Nie powiem.- Harry szczerzy zęby nachylając się dopóki jego nos nie zderza się z nosem przyjaciela- Sam zobaczysz.  


-Nie jeśli przegrasz.- Odszczekuje Louis, co tylko powiększa uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie oszukujesz?  


-A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, że ty tego nie robisz?- Odparowuje Harry  


-Nie robię.- Odpowiada Louis.  


-Okay.- Harry kiwa głową.- Ja też nie. Więc tak wygląda tak zwane "zaufanie"?  


Louis wywraca oczami i posyła młodszemu uśmiech, którego nie może powstrzymać.  


-Śpij dobrze Louis.  


-Włóż coś na siebie.- Nie wie skąd mu się to wzięło. Patrzył tylko na Harry'ego nie panując nad swoją reakcją na widok jego nagiego torsu.- Jest środek pieprzonej zimy, nieprawdaż?  


-Tak Louis.- Harry odpowiada pojednawczym tonem, a Louis wzdycha zanim wspina się na swoje posłanie.  
Wątpliwe, że choć trochę się wyśpi.

*  
Harry porzuca pozory spokoju następnego dnia, zupełnie tak jak wąż zrzuca skórę. Jest spięty do tego stopnia, że wywołuje niepokój u pozostałych nie przywykłych do takie zachowania, które musiał przyznać zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. Tylko Louis zna prawdę i tylko on wygląda na zadowolonego tą zmianą.  


-Dobrze się czujesz?- Pyta Niall, autentycznie zmartwiony. Harry odsuwa się od jego przyjaznego dotyku. Nie potrafi go teraz znieść. Niall nie martwił się tym ruchem, ale jego niepokój wzmaga się.  


-Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Czuję się trochę nieswojo.  


Niall nie naciska, za co Harry go uwielbia, bo Louis ma rację. Jest okropnym kłamcą i nie potrafi niczego przed nikim ukryć. Postanawia się poprawić. Próbuje znaleźć coś, co go rozproszy.  
Czytanie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Zbyt często słowa zlewają się w jedno a jego myśli wędrują co kończy się czytaniem jednego paragrafu przez pół godziny.  
Próbuje rysować, ale jego ręce dosłownie drżą i wszystko co mu wychodzi to dziwne zawijasy.  


Dlatego Harry sięga po dziennik mając nadzieję że zabije czas kilkoma dobrymi żartami puk-puk, ale jedne na co wpadł do tej pory to "puk puk? kto tam? sine. sine co? sine jaja bo orgazm nie mógł przyjść, więc wysłał mnie". Nie śmieszne, ale to jedyne co ma.  


Louis spędził w łóżku cały dzień i Harry za nim tęskni. Tęskni za tym jak głośny i energiczny zawsze jest. Ich zakład jest głupi z wielu powodów i Harry nie chce w nim dłużej uczestniczyć. Nie chce już robić wielu rzeczy, ale wydaje mu się, ze jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby się poddawać.  


Chowa swój dziennik i podąża w ślad za Louisem. Chowa się na swojej pryczy możliwe nawet, że uda mu się zdrzemnąć zanim dotrą na miejsce.

*  
Louis zauważa. Oczywiście że tak. Harry jest dużo bardziej niezdarny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, to oczywiste, że winny temu jest ich idiotyczny zakład. Chłopak nie pozwalał się nikomu dotknąć. Nawet Lou nie mogła się do niego zbliżyć żeby uporządkować jego fryzurę. Utrzymywał, że chce żeby jego włosy zostały takie jak są. Jego loki są tak dzikie jak spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu. Jest nerwowy, nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu jednocześnie guzdrając się z każdym zadaniem jakby nie spał od kilku dni.  


Może nie spał. Louis też miał z tym problem.  


Za to na scenie Harry wydaje się napędzany ogniem. Rządzi sceną, dotyka się jakby kusił wszystkich wokół ale trzyma się z daleka od pozostałych członków zespołu. Nie pozwala Zaynowi przyciągnąć się do uścisku, nie pozwala nawet Niallowi wleźć sobie na barana, odtrącając wszystkie dłonie jakby miał na nie alergię.  


-Co z nim?- Liam niemal krzyczy mu do ucha, kiedy schodzą ze sceny bo w końcu jeśli ktoś ma wiedzieć, to oczywiście jest to Louis. Louis kręci głową i wzrusza ramionami udając zmieszanie na co Liam posyła mu twarde spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące "pierdolisz". Louis je ignoruje i odwraca, tak jak robił to Harry unika wszystkich najlepiej jak potrafi.  


Z biegiem czasu Louis martwi się bardziej. Harry staje się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Jego dłonie drżą. Louis widzi to za każdym razem, kiedy kamery robią zbliżenie na. Jeśli Louis to widzi to każdy może to kurwa zobaczyć. Jakby tego było mało chłopak ma problem z wyciągnięciem niektórych dźwięków, z każdą porażką wygląda na coraz bardziej zawiedzionego samym sobą. Louis łapie jego spojrzenie i wykonuje kilka ruchów dłońmi wiedząc, że Harry je odszyfruje. Bez słów mówi mu, żeby się uspokoił i nie nadwyrężał głosu. Harry zrozumiał przekaz, to oczywiste. Posyła Louisowi krótkie skinięcie zanim ponownie znika.  


Prawie skończyli. Niedługo będą mogli się odprężyć I wtedy się to dzieje.  


Harry już kilka razy tego wieczoru był bliski upadku, ale do tej pory udawało mu się cudownie odzyskiwać równowagę zanim wyrządził sobie krzywdę.  


Jednak nie tym razem.  


Harry potyka się o coś- najprawdopodobniej własne stopy. Louis przygląda się temu jakby puszczono mu to w zwolnionym tempie i krzywi się kiedy Harry upada, całe powietrze ucieka z jego płuc.  
Niall pomaga mu wstać, Harry drepcze trochę w miejscu starając się zapanować nad nogami i próbując ukryć grymas bólu wykrzywiający jego twarz. Louis jest cieniem samego siebie do końca koncertu. Nie wie co ze sobą zrobić, ani jaką piosenkę w ogóle śpiewają. Nie może patrzeć na nic poza Harry'm.  


Kiedy kończą Louis nie czeka. Odciąga Harry'ego od pozostałych i ich niepokoju do pierwszego pustego pomieszczenia jakie udaje mu się znaleźć.  


-Pokarz mi- Domaga się, jego głos przypomina szept, nie ważne jak bardzo stara się, żeby było inaczej. Mimo to Harry spełnia jego prośbę, zbyt zmęczony, żeby się kłócić czy udawać, że to nic takiego. Louis śledzi wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, jego oddech przystaje kiedy widzi dyskomfort malujący się na twarzy młodszego chłopaka, który krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, palcami unosząc brzeg koszulki i sycząc, kiedy zdejmuje ją z siebie przez głowę.  


-Chryste, Harry- Sapie Louis, przejeżdżając palcami po już pokrywającej się siniakami skórze z lewej strony jego pleców.  


-Aż tak źle?- Harry próbuje rozjaśnić atmosferę, jednak Louis słyszy ból w jego głosie. Jasna skóra Harry'ego jest już pokryta odcieniami fioletu, żółci i czerwieni. Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed delikatnym dotknięciem zranionego miejsca, żałując tej decyzji od razu, kiedy Harry odskakuje, broniąc się przed tym dotykiem.  


-Boli- Mruczy, a Louis pragnie owinąć go w koce i poduszki, żeby nic podobnego nigdy więcej mu się nie przytrafiło.  


-Pieprzyć twoje długaśne nogi niezdolne do utrzymania cię w pionie.  


-Hej!- protestuje Harry, czując się urażonym- Nie lubisz moich nóg?- dąsa się wydymając wargi.  


-Nic do nich nie mam Curly- Mówi łagodnie ponownie lustrując siniak- Ale bardziej lubię kiedy faktycznie stoisz na nich stabilnie.  


-Naprawdę boli Lou.- Przyznaje Harry cicho, jakby wcale nie chciał tego mówić. Dłonie Louisa wędrują od posiniaczonej skóry pleców na ramiona Harry'ego, gdzie spoczywają delikatnie.  


-Wiem skarbie- Mówi współczującym tonem, czując jak Harry drży pod jego dotykiem i czułym określeniem (którego nie zamierza zbytnio analizować).- W busie zrobię ci kubek herbaty, w porządku? Może ciepły okład na plecy? A może powinien być zimny?- Louis nie jest pewny co podziała lepiej.  


Harry kiwa głową, próbując spojrzeć przez ramię, jego zielone oczy spotykają błękit oczu Louisa.-Dziękuję Lou.- Szepcze z wdzięcznością. Louisa zalewa fala uczuć, które nachodzą go zawsze, kiedy Harry jest obok. Jakby ktoś zaciskał palce wokół jego serca, za każdym razem ponosi go fantazja.  


-Żaden problem Haz.- Wpatrują się w siebie dłużej niż jest to potrzebne zanim Louis potrząsa sobą mentalnie. Musi się skupić. Musi zająć się Harry'm.  


-Mają tu prysznice- Mówi znikąd- Drugie drzwi po lewej korytarzem w dół.- Recytuje z pamięci.- Może weźmiesz jeden z tych piekielnie gorących pryszniców, które tak uwielbiasz, a ja przyniosę ci ubranie na zmianę. Co ty na to?  


Harry uśmiecha się promiennie mimo bólu i kiwa głową, godząc się na tę sugestię. Louis prowadzi go do prysznica i zostawia go tam z drżącym oddechem i niepewnym krokiem odchodzi w poszukiwaniu czystych ubrań. Dorzuca do nich ręcznik, zanim kieruje się z powrotem do Harry'ego. Po drodze zapewnia wszystkich, że tak, z Harry'm wszystko w porządku i nie, nie jest bardzo źle, to tylko siniak. Słowa wypływające z jego ust wydają się puste.  


Kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, Harry jest nagi, pokryty jedynie delikatnymi kropelkami wody. Louis jest zbyt zaskoczony, żeby przypomnieć sobie, że nie powinien się gapić. Patrzy na jego wilgotne włosy, zapisując sobie ten obraz w umyśle. Mokre kosmyki sięgają ramion próbując zwinąć się w loki, nawet jeśli są na to zbyt ciężkie od przesiąkającej je wody. Nie może nie zauważyć, że zarys jego mięśni wyznacza ścieżkę, po której spływają kropelki wody.  


Harry jest wysoki, szczupły, przystojny i cholera, Louis jest twardy i nie może oddychać.  
Harry patrzy na niego zaniepokojony, z uniesioną brwią odpowiada spojrzeniem.  
Louis podaje mu ręcznik, nie mogąc nic z siebie wydusić. Harry odbiera go z wdzięcznością. Dzieciak nigdy nie miał problemu z nagością.  
Louis tężeje na syk bólu wydobywający się z gardła Harry'ego.  


-Pokarz- Mówi po raz drugi.  


-Już widziałeś- Harry odpowiada zaczepnym tonem, jednak obraca się posłusznie- To tylko siniak Louis. Nie umrę przecież- Mamrocze.  


-Nawet nie żartuj- Mówi Louis poważnie, krytycznie spoglądając na uraz- Jesteś pewny, że to nic więcej? Może powinien spojrzeć na to lekarz...  


-Jest w porządku- Harry powtarza się, raczej z czułością tłumiącą resztki irytacji.  


Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego to robi, ale odbiera Harry'emu ręcznik i przebiega nim wzdłuż jego pleców, delikatnie usuwając z nich resztki wody. Harry nie zadaje pytań, jego oddech przyspiesza, ale nie protestuje, unosząc lekko ręce, kiedy Louis dociera to jego boków.  


Louis nie jest zawstydzony, mimo to jego policzki zabarwiają się na różowo. Przebiega ręcznikiem po pośladkach Harry'ego, jego udach, łydkach aż dociera do kostek. Obiera ten sam kurs, kiedy okrąża Harry'ego stając naprzeciw niego, świadomy jego spojrzenia, kiedy delikatnie jeździ miękkim ręcznikiem wzdłuż jego szyi. Przechodzi dalej do pokrytej tuszem skóry na klatce piersiowej, później do drżących mięśni brzucha.  


Harry jest twardy. Jego penis ciemny i ciężki, usta Louisa napełniają się śliną. Nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Nie chce czuć się źle przez pragnienie tego, czego nie powinien pragnąc, tym bardziej mieć. Ręcznik zjeżdża niżej i Harry bierze gwałtowny, drżący oddech, jęczy cicho, kiedy dłoń Louisa za nim podąża. Louis używa drugiej strony ręcznika masując delikatnie jego głowę, susząc tym samym włosy.  
Harry jest jak kot, głodny dotyku i uwagi. Skomle, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać dźwięków wydobywających się z jego gardła, kiedy kołysze się delikatnie na piętach. Louis upuszcza ręcznik i przytrzymuje go za ramiona.  


-Dlatego nie pozwalasz się nikomu dotknąć.- Louis słyszy własny głos, zanim dociera do niego, że jego usta w ogóle się ruszają. To nie jest pytanie, jednak Harry i tak odpowiada.  


-Nic nie mogę z tym zrobić- Wzdycha, jego powieki trzepoczą- Minęły dni. Nawet najmniejszy dotyk mnie rozpala.  


Louis wie dokładnie o czym mówi chłopak. Naprawdę. Jednak coś go w tym boli. Harry jest tak zdesperowany, że nawet Louis potrafi go nakręcić.  
Puszcza go, odstępując o krok ku dezaprobacie Harry'ego, o ile za to można wziąć jego jęk protestu.  


-Ubieraj się.- Za poleceniem podąża dłoń z wyciągniętymi w stronę Harry'ego ubraniami.- Idziemu do busa, musisz się położyć.  
Harry wydyma wargi niezadowolony, ale jak zawsze, wykonuje polecenie.

*

Louis przynosi herbatę i wykopuje z ich małego salonu pozostałych chłopaków, żeby Harry mógł odpocząć, nie nadwyrężając sobie przy tym pleców. Harry wylewa odrobinę gorącego płynu na własną dłoń, Louis kręci głową i odbiera mu kubek, stawiając go zamiast tego na stoliku.  


-Jesteś zagrożeniem dla samego siebie.- Mamrocze cicho, przyciągając lekko poparzoną dłoń Harry'ego do swoich ust, ssąc delikatnie formujący się na niej czerwony ślad. Umysł Harry'ego pustoszeje, a on sam nie jest zdolny do niczego poza gapieniem się otwarcie na usta Louisa, czerwień pokrywa jego policzki.  


Kiedy do Louisa dociera co tak właściwie robi, puszcza dłoń Harry'ego i zaczyna bawić się niespokojnie rąbkiem swojej koszulki.  
Nie wiadomo skąd w jego dłoni pojawia się paczka z lodem, przygryza dolną wargę w reakcji na jej temperaturę.  


-Sprawdziłem- Mówi krzywiąc się, kiedy jego skóra zderza się z zimnem- Na większości stron piszą, że lód jest lepszy na siniaki.  
Harry wzdycha, bo nienawidzi, kiedy jest mu zimno, ale plecy bolą go okropnie, więc jeśli istnieje najmniejsza szansa, że lód pozwoli mu poczuć się odrobinę lepiej, może się na to zgodzić.  


-Mógłbyś?- Pyta kładąc się na brzuchu. Louis kiwa głową zbliżając paczkę z lodem do zsiniałej skóry.- Oddychaj- Instruuje. Harry bierze głęboki wdech, który zmienia się w syk, kiedy zimy okład styka się ze skórą.  


-Wiem, wiem- Pociesza go Louis wydając kojące dźwięki. Dopiero kiedy Harry przyzwyczaja się do spadku temperatury, zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzyma dłoń Louisa w śmiertelnym uścisku. Rozluźnia uścisk, ale nie puszcza jego ręki.  


-Potrzebujesz czegoś?- Louis pyta niepewnie, w jego oczach widoczna jest desperacka chęć polepszenia samopoczucia Harry'ego.  


-Nowych pleców- Harry próbuje rozluźnić spięte mięśnie zanim zatapia się głębiej w poduszce moszcząc się wygodniej.- Ale nie pogardziłbym masażem.  
Louis waha się a Harry czuje, że odpowiednią rzeczą byłoby powiedzenie mu, że żartuje. Nie chce go do niczego zmuszać. Ale dłonie starszego dotykają go we wspaniały sposób.  
Harry jęczy zanim zakopuje twarz w miękkiej skórze, pamiętając, że nie są jedynymi osobami w busie. Palce Louisa suną po jego łopatkach, pieszcząc kręgosłup z idealnym naciskiem.  


-Czy ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy?- Harry skomle, jego głos tłumi skórzana kanapa. Louis nie odpowiada koncentrując się na zadaniu. Przesuwa palcami naokoło zimnego okładu, starając się uwolnić dolną część pleców Harry'ego od wszelkiego napięcia.  


Harry czuje, że jego powieki opadają. Jest przytłoczony sposobem w jaki palce Louisa tańczą na jego skórze, jakby był ekspertem i doskonale wiedział jak nim operować. Jakby własnymi dłońmi stworzył Harryego, pamiętając gdzie nacisnąć, żeby robił to, co mu rozkaże. To zabawna myśl, ale teraz wszystko wydawało mu się zabawne.  


-Chyba minąłeś się z powołaniem- Mamrocze Harry, zadowolony, kiedy słyszy, że wywołał śmiech Louisa.  


-Myślę, ze jeszcze nie jest za późno. Zawsze mogę rzucić zespół i zapisać się na kursy masażu.  


-Nie.- Zaprzecza mu stanowczo, nawet jeśli wie, że Louis żartuje- Nie możesz, utknąłeś tutaj. Musisz zostać.  


-Uspokój się Haroldzie. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.- Mówi miękko przebiegając dłońmi wzdłuż pleców Harry'ego.  


-To dobrze.- Harry wzdycha zadowolony- Tęskniłbym za tobą.- Przyznaje brzmiąc jakby bliższy był mu sen niż jawa.  


-Też bym tęsknił- Przyznaje Louis kiedy powieki Harry'ego opadają.  
Louis kontynuuje rozluźnianie mięśni Harry'ego długo po tym jak jego oddech wyrównuje się i chłopak zapada w spokojny sen.

*  


Louis naprawdę wolałby go nie budzić, ale Harry będzie jutro czuł jeszcze gorszy ból jeśli zamiast na swojej pryczy będzie spał na kanapie.  


-Louis?- Harry pociąga nosem, zdezorientowany, kiedy chłopak odsuwa zbłąkany lok sprzed jego oczu.  


-Musisz iść do łóżka skarbie.- Mówi nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że znowu używa tego samego czułego określenia.  


-Nie chcę się stąd ruszać.- Harry mamrocze uparcie trąc oczy, ale Louis wie, że prędzej czy później ruszy się z kanapy.  


-Wiem, ale jeśli tu zostaniesz jutro w ogóle nie będziesz mógł się ruszać.- Ostrzega sięgając po dłoń Harry'ego i uśmiechając się kiedy ten splata ich palce razem.  


-No już Curly. Do góry.- Louis uważnie asekuruje go przytrzymując zimny okład nie chcąc dodatkowo uszkodzić Harry'ego, który chwieje się lekko na nogach. Młodszy chłopak pochyla się nieco i opiera swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa, który nie potrafi nie uśmiechnąć się na ten dziecinny gest.  


-Chcę swoją herbatę.- Harry mamrocze w jego koszulkę, gorący oddech dociera do skóry przez cienki materiał koszulki wywołując dreszcze.  


-Teraz jest już zimna Haz. Chcesz żebym zrobił ci nowy kubek?  
Harry waha się zanim kręci przecząco głową.- Powinienem spać.- Odpowiada więc Louis prowadzi go przez hol do łóżek. W końcu Harry podnosi głowę i rzuca swojej pryczy urażone spojrzenie.-Za wysoko.- Deklaruje wyniośle a Louis nie może nie prychnąć głośno, chociaż pozostali próbują spać.  


-Możesz dziś spać u mnie. Ja wezmę górną pryczę.- Oferuje wstrzymując oddech, kiedy Harry posyła mu spojrzenie wypełnione nadzieją.  


-Możemy spać razem.- Sugeruje i nawet jeśli Louis ma milion powodów dla których uważa to zły pomysł, jedyną rzeczą jak się teraz liczy jest wygoda Harry'ego.  


-Twoje plecy...- Próbuje protestować, bo prycze i tak są ledwie wystarczające dla jednej osoby, co dopiero dla dwóch?  


-Dam sobie radę.- Próbuje zapewnić go Harry, chociaż nie brzmi na zbyt pewnego siebie.- Po prostu... od jakiegoś czasu ma problemy z zasypianiem... zostaniesz ze mną?  
Louis nie potrafiłby powiedzieć nie nawet gdyby chciał. A nie chce.  


-Oczywiście.- Uśmiecha się miękko i pomaga Harry'emu wgramolić się na posłanie. Louis zrzuca z siebie koszulkę zanim podąża za nim, uważając, żeby nie popychać Harry'ego zbyt mocno. Na pewno zrobi się duszno, kiedy będą we dwóch cisnąć się w małej przestrzeni.  


Nie jest tak źle jak mu się wydawało. Twarz Harry'ego jest naprzeciw jego twarzy zanim odwraca się do niego plecami żeby zaciągnąć zasłony, dając im trochę prywatność i mroku. Louis ma odwrócić się ponownie, jednak zanim udaje mu się to zrobić Harry przesuwa się nieco, obejmuje jego talię swoimi ramionami i przytula się do jego pleców.  
Louis stara się zapanować nad oddechem, nie potrafi poprawnie nabrać powietrza. Stara się nie myśleć o tym jak świetnie się w siebie wpasowują.  


-Wygodnie ci?- Pyta, dumny z faktu, że jego głos nie jest zbyt wysoki czy zduszony.  


-Bardzo.- Odpowiada mu Harry, brzmiąc na zadowolonego.- A tobie?  


-Całkiem wygodnie.-Mówi.  


-Dziękuję Lou.- Harry szepcze, poruszając ustami tuż przy wrażliwej skórze jego szyi kiedy przysuwa się bliżej. Louisa przechodzą dreszcze.  


-Nie ma za co Harry.  
Nawet jeśli jego puls przyspieszył a krew wyemigrowała w nieco bardziej prywatnie jego ciała Louis zasypia od razu i po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, pozostaje tak do rana.

*  
Harry trąca coś wybudzając się ze snu, zaciska powieki krzywiąc się kiedy jego plecy protestują. Jego ramię zdrętwiało przyciśnięte czymś ciepłym i miękkim. Kiedy otwiera oczy musi je zmrużyć, żeby móc widzieć coś poza zamglonymi plamami. Zmienił pozycje w trakcie snu, próbuje oszacować swoją położenie.  


Louis śpi na brzuchu, a Harry leży na nim. Zakrywa sobą niemal całą powierzchnie pleców Louisa niczym żywy koc. Usta Harry'ego są przyciśnięte do skóry starszego chłopaka między jego łopatkami. Louis smakuje jak lato.  


Niedługo zajmuje mu zorientowanie się, dlaczego się obudził. Louis skamle przez sen. Przytłumione jęki wyostrzają zmysły Harry'ego, który otwiera szeroko oczy. Louis porusza się. Rusza biodrami ocierając się intensywnie o materac a co za tym idzie, o rękę Harry'ego. Cholera, praktycznie ujeżdża jego dłoń i jest twardy jak skała.  


Harry zastyga w bezruchu niepewny co ma zrobić. Louis wciąż śpi, więc nie jest świadomy tego co robi. Kiedy się obudzi będzie bardzo zawstydzony. A to coś, czego Harry bardzo chce uniknąć. Tak ostrożnie jak potrafi wyślizguje swoją dłoń spod Louisa, zastygając, kiedy drugi okazuje oznaki wybudzania.  


Harry uwalnia swoją dłoń akurat kiedy Louis trzepocze rzęsami odkrywając niebieskie oczy, skanujące przestrzeń dopóki nie natykają się na zielone oczy Harry'ego.  


-Leżysz na mnie.- Chrypie patrząc na niego zza ramienia. Harry przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową.  


-Erm... Tak się obudziłem.- Przyznaje zgodnie z prawdą.  


-Miałem przyjemny sen.- Louis niemal jęczy nim ponownie opada na poduszkę.  


-Naprawdę?- Harry przeklina sposób w jaki jego głos unosi się podkreślając ostatnią sylabę.  
Louis wydaje z siebie niezobowiązujący odgłos zanim ponownie odnajduje spojrzenie Harry'ego.- Jak plecy?- Pyta ze szczerym zmartwieniem. Harry wzrusza ramionami powstrzymując grymas wpływający na jego twarz.  


-Bywało lepiej, ale mogło być gorzej.  
Louis prycha.- To nie mówi mi zupełnie nic.- Lekko szturcha pierś Harry'ego jrdnym palcem.- Więc się rusz, sam zobaczę.  


Harry zmienia pozycję, wykonując polecenie. Naśladuje Louisa kładąc się na brzuchu, drugi przewraca się na bok, by móc lepiej się przyjrzeć. Słyszy ostry wdech Louisa.  


-Jezu.- Mówi cicho a Harry stara się nie panikować.  


-Aż tak źle? Jak to wygląda?  


-Jak pieprzona tęcza.- Wzdycha Louis.  


-Zrób zdjęcie i pokaż mi je, dobrze?- Prosi miękko, rozluźniając się kiedy słyszy jak Louis sięga po telefon. Dźwięk migawki aparatu zmusza go do rozchylenia powiek i spojrzenia na zdjęcie, które przed chwilą zrobił Louis.  
Harry gwiżdże na wydechu. Jego jasna skóra jest pokryta czerwonymi, sinymi, żółtymi, niebieskimi i zielonymi plamami.  


-Uderzyłeś w róg rampy, prawda?- W jego głosie Harry nie wychwytuje nic poza lekkim zakłopotaniem.  


-Byłem rozproszony.  


-Ach tak?- Pyta sarkastycznie.- A niby czym, Haroldzie?  


-Niczym.- Mamrocze uparcie Harry a Louis mógłby naciskać. Wie, że mógłby uzyskać od młodszego chłopaka wszystkie informacje, ale łagodnieje spoglądając na ogromy ślad na jego plecach.  


-Okej.- Mówi przebiegając palcami przez loki Harry'ego, zadowolony z dźwięku jaki wyrwał się z gardła chłopaka.- Zrobię ci herbaty i przyniosę trochę lodu.  


-Herbata brzmi dobrze, ale nigdy więcej lodu.  


-Potrzeby ci okład.- Louis mówi stanowczo i, oczywiście, Harry już nie protestuje.  
*  


Louis gubi się w liczeniu kolejnych dni. Wszyscy zdają się funkcjonować w niekończącej, powtarzającej się bez przerwy pętli. To ich pierwszy wolny dzień od dość dawna, a on nie może się nim nacieszyć, jest tak wykończony.  


Wybija stopą rytm starając się nie odzywać. W busie jest cicho, wszyscy woleli pozwiedzać, poszwendać po mieście niż tłoczyć się w niewielkiej przestrzeni. Poza nim jedynie Harry, mówiąc, że plecy wciąż mu dokuczają, został w tourbusie. Louis myśli, że kłamał. Jedynym powodem dla którego Harry został, było doprowadzanie Louis do szaleństwa, jak zwykle.  


Harry miał na sobie najkrótszą parę szortów jaką Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Jaskrawo zielony materiał wyczyniał cuda z jego wyobraźnią. Skóra Harry'ego wygląda na złotą, jego nogi ciągną się kilometrami. To nie fair. Mimo, ze na zewnątrz padało, Harry zdawał się zapomnieć o włożeniu koszulki. Wystawia się dla Louisa jak na talerzu praktycznie nago.  


Jednak nie tylko wygląd Harry'ego sprawia, że krew się w nim gotuje. Wybór przekąski jakiego dokonał chłopak też robił swoje.  


-Wyjmij tego banana z buzi- Louis wybucha nagle zakłócając przyjemną ciszę w której siedzieli, Harry reaguje niemal od razu, co wcale go nie dziwi.  


-Zmuś mnie.- Ripostuje nieporuszony. Louis musi zacisnąć zęby kiedy Harry po raz kolejny okrąża językiem żółty miąższ.  


v-Przestań jeść w ten sposób.- Jęczy, bo to oczywiste, że Harry robi to specjalnie. Mały gówniarz.  


-W jaki sposób?- Trzepocze rzęsami przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy.  
Louis mruży oczy zanim wyrzuca z siebie- Dobrze wiesz.-Harry wyszczerza się jeszcze bardziej.  


-Czyżbym wprawiał cię w zakłopotanie? W seksualnym sensie?- Pyta zaczepnie a Louis nagle pragnie go udusić. Przytrzymać i wepchnąć mu tego pieprzonego banana do gardła. Ten obraz zawraca mu w głowie i sprawia, że jest jeszcze twardszy. Kurwa, rzeczywiście coś z nim nie tak. Harry wyciąga owoc w jego kierunku.  


-Może pokarzesz mi jak powinienem go jeść?- Sugeruje i Louis wie, że to właśnie Harry będzie powodem jego przedwczesnego zawału. Jest tego pewny.  


-Włóż go z powrotem do buzi Harry.- Mówi zanim zdoła przemyśleć co tak właściwie robi. A Harry... Harry wykonuje polecenie, pulchne wargi zdobią owoc a Louis nie może oddychać. Dociera do niego, że tak naprawdę mógłby wymagać czegokolwiek, a Harry... zrobi wszystko.  


-Zawsze wykonujesz polecenia?- Louis pyta zanim może się nad tym zastanowić. Nie może kurwa uwierzyć, że powiedział to nagłos.  


-Nie zawsze.- Dąsa się Harry, banan wciąż tkwi między jego wargami.  


-Nie mów z pełną buzią.  
Harry od razu odgryza kawałek owocu i żuje go, a Louis jest na granicy omdlenia.  


-Lubisz to?- Louis wydusza z siebie na wydechu nie pozwalając żeby cokolwiek go powstrzymało. Harry posłusznie czeka dopóki nie przełknie kawałka banana (tak jak przykazał mu Louis) zanim odpowiada.  


-Co lubię?  


-Ulegać. Wykonywać polecenia.  
Oczy Harry'ego ciemnieją z jasnej zieleni do szmaragdu.- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.- Twierdzi głosem niższym i bardziej głębokim niż zazwyczaj.  


-To odruch?- Drąży Louis, szczerze zaciekawiony.  


-A ty?- Dopytuje się próbując odwrócić uwagę od siebie- Ty chyba lubisz wydawać rozkazy, może jesteś jednym z tych, którzy lubią dominować?  
Louis prycha.-Mogę mówić ci co masz robić przez cały dzień, dla mnie nie zrobi to różnicy. To ty wybierasz bycie posłusznym, co tylko potwierdza, że nie we mnie tkwi problem To ty dajesz mi kontrolę.  
Skóra Harry'ego przybiera interesujący odcień różu, Louis śledzi drogę rumieńca od czubka jego nosa przez policzki, w dół zgięcia szyi zanim rozlał się po jego piersi.  


Louis może zobaczyć wyraźny zarys kutasa Harry'ego w jego niedorzecznych szortach, rosnący z każdą sekundą ich rozmowy. W jego głowie rozbrzmiewa alarm, wie, że odpowiedzialną rzeczą byłaby zmiana tematu, nie ciągnięcie tej rozmowy ani sekundę dłużej.  
Każe odpowiedzialności się odpieprzyć.  


-Twoje włosy zrobiły się ostatnio trochę niesforne Haz.- Mówi lekko, jego usta wykrzywia uśmiech.- Może przeczeszesz je palcami, trochę je uporządkujesz?  
Harry posyła mu wyzywające spojrzenie- a przynajmniej próbuje. Harry Styles nie potrafi wyglądać na złego. Mimo wszystko, Louis widzi drganie jego palców, które nie przestają poruszać się nieznacznie dopóki Harry nie wzdycha sfrustrowany. Odkłada na wpół zjedzonego banana na stolik zanim przeczesuje palcami włosy jak zasugerował Louis. Serce Louisa podskakuje w piersi, jego pobudzenie jest jak silne, że z pewnością można je wyczuć.  


-Więc co z tobą?- pyta w końcu Harry, oddychając z trudem.- Lubisz wydawać polecenia, zachowywać się jak mój ojciec?- Kącik jego ust unosi się w chytrym uśmieszku, oczy lśnią psotnie.- Jak mój tatuś?  


Louis nie może nic poradzić na sposób w jaki jego oczy rozszerzają się ani jak słyszalny staje się jego oddech.- A więc mam rację?- Pyta Harry wyglądając i brzmiąc zdecydowanie zbyt triumfująco.- Powinienem cię tak teraz nazywać? Czy to by cię zadowoliło tatusiu?  


-Przestań.- Louis praktycznie się dławi, Harry milknie w tej samej sekundzie. Louis nie może myśleć. Nie może oddychać, ledwie funkcjonuje bo Harry rozbija go pomału na kawałki zostawiając kupkę bezużytecznych szczątek tylko za pomocą słów. Próbuje się pozbierać, ale działa jedynie przez impuls.  


-Mów tak do mnie a będę zmuszony ukarać cię jak twój ojciec. Nie okazujesz mi należnego szacunku zachowując się w ten sposób.  
Louis triumfuje na widok reakcji Harry'ego na jego groźbę. Jego palce zaciskają się na materiale szortów a całe jego ciało drży na samą myśl o karze.  


-Nie zrobiłbyś tego.- Odparowuje Harry, zupełnie nie tak jakby chciał odwieść go od tego pomysłu a jakby popychał go w jego kierunku.  


-Zrobiłbym.- Przysięga Louis, jego głos jest niski, sprawia, że powieki Harry'ego trzepoczą zanim opadają całkowicie. Louis przygląda mu się oblizując wargi.  


-J-jak byś to zrobił?- Jąka się Harry, coś gorącego przebiega kręgosłup Louisa.- Jakbyś mnie ukarał?- Fakt, że Harry chce dokładnego opisu nakręca go bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inne wyobrażenie.  


-Chciałbyś zobaczyć?- Pyta głównie po to, żeby zobaczyć co młodszy chłopak zrobi.  
Jest pewien, że Harry zrezygnuje, wymyśli jakiś żart i obróci ich nadzwyczajną wymianę zdań w coś mniej poważnego.  
Nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy. Po prostu przytakuje.  


-Chodź.- Szepce Louis, przyglądając się niepewności przebiegającej przez twarz Harry'ego, który słyszy kolejne polecenie. Louis wzdycha lekko.- Nikt nie może zmusić cię do niczego, czego nie chcesz.- Mówi miękko.- Wybór jest twój. Posiadasz tu całą władzę.  


Louis widzi sprzeczności w wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego, zauważa, kiedy chłopak podejmuje decyzję postanawiając brnąć dalej. Harry wstaje i rusza w stronę Louisa, zatrzymuje się dopiero kiedy jest dokładnie naprzeciw niego. Louis wskazuje miejsce obok siebie.  


-Usiądź.- Harry siada.- Czasami mam wrażenie że znam cię lepiej niż ty znasz samego siebie.- Stwierdza odważnie, zmieniając nieco pozycję dokładnie w sekundzie, w której zwątpienie przebiega zielone oczy Harry'ego.  


-Nie oczekuję, że uwierzysz.- Wzrusza ramionami, sunąc wzrokiem wzdłuż obojczyków Harry'ego.- Może to i lepiej, że nie wierzysz.- Harry marszczy brwi, Louis kontynuuje.- Nie ukarałbym cię fizycznym bólem.- Zapewnia.- Klapsy nie zadziałałyby na kogoś takiego jak ty.- Nie wspomina, że i tak nie potrafiłby patrzeć na krzywdę Harry'ego.  


-Jak byś to zrobił?- Harry ponawia pytanie.  


-Zabrałbym ci ulubioną zabawkę.-Szepcze, przysuwając się dopóki jego usta niemal nie stykają się z delikatną skórą na szyi Harry'ego. Młodszy chłopak zasysa głośno powietrze, przesuwa się delikatnie starając się zamknąć przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Louis odsunął się wyrażając dezaprobatę. -Dałbym coś w rodzaju szlabanu. Miałbyś myśleć o tym jak się zachowywałeś.- Sięga po dłonie Harry'ego podciągając je do góry, nad głowę, dopóki nie opierają się o oparcie kanapy. Przytrzymuje je, stanowczo patrząc na Harry'ego, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Harry przytakuje ze zrozumieniem i pozostawia ręce w tej pozycji nawet kiedy Louis puszcza jego nadgarstki.  


-Sprawiłbym, że żałowałbyś tego co zrobiłeś, że zastanowiłbyś się dwa razy zanim zrobiłbyś to ponownie.- Louis mruczy przysuwając się coraz bliżej, niemal lądując na kolanach Harry'ego. Jednak utrzymuje odpowiednią odległość by mieć pewność, że nie dotykają się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Harry przyglądał się w agonii jak dłonie Louisa śledzą kształt jego ciała, sunąc centymetr ponad jego wrażliwą skórą, nigdy nie zamykając tej przestrzeni.  


-Opowiedziałbym ci o wszystkich rzeczach, które mógłbym zrobić żeby sprawić ci przyjemność, gdybyś tylko zachowywał się odpowiednio.- Louis wzdycha, wyrażając udawany zawód a Harry nie może powstrzymać jęku kiedy opuszki palców Louisa wyznaczają kręgi nad przestrzenią wokół jego lewego sutka.  


-Chciałbyś tego?- Pyta Louis, nie potrafiąc rozpoznać własnego głosu, upajając się sposobem w jaki Harry potakuje nieprzytomnie tuż pod nim.- Chciałbyś żebym cię dotknął?  


-Tak.- Harry praktycznie szlocha a Louis czuje jak jego serce przyspiesza.  


-To dość niefortunne.- Tym razem Harry faktycznie łka i Louisowi byłoby go żal, gdyby nie był już bezgranicznie uzależniony.  


-Proszę.- Harry skamle, porusza biodrami i unosi je znad kanapy, Louis zauważa wilgotny ślad na jego szortach, preejakulat wycieka z jego kutasa i przecieka przez cienki materiał.- Ja...proszę, po prostu mnie dotknij.  


-Nie wydaje mi się, że na to zasługujesz.- Waha się a Harry wije się pod nim wciąż utrzymując ręce na niewidzialnej uwięzi tuż nad głową, wciąż szanując autorytet Louisa, nie wykonując najmniejszego pieprzonego ruchu by go dotknąć.  


-Zasługuję! Przysięgam, że zasługuję.  


-Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć?- Pyta, brzmiąc na znudzonego. Oczy Harry'ego nabiegają wilgocią a jego zęby zatapiają się w dolnej wardze.  


-Będę grzeczny.- Szepcze, nie okazując cienia wstydu.- Obiecuję że będę grzeczny tatusiu.  


Louis ma już kurwa dość. Wdrapuje się na kolana Harry'ego bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, palce gubią się w jego lokach, kiedy ciągnie go do góry, ich usta uderzają o siebie agresywnie. Harry jęczy w jego usta jakby odczuł najsłodszą ulgę, Louis chciwie przełyka ten dźwięk.  
Język Harry'ego owija się wokół jego języka, wydostaje się, żeby prześledzić jego dolną wargę zanim wraca z powrotem penetrować wnętrze jego ust. Louis czuje jakby do tej pory tonął i po raz pierwszy od wieków odetchną świeżym powietrzem. Ten chłopak zawsze był pełen sprzeczności. Jak dwa punkty po przeciwnych stronach skali, które jakimś cudem mieściły się idealnie w Harrym. Louis jest pewny, że u nikogo innego nie działałoby to tak dobrze.  


Louis musi się odsunąć, jednak nie za daleko. Opiera wargi na otwartych ustach Harry'ego ocierając się o nie delikatnie.  


-Jesteś niemożliwy.- Nie może powstrzymać szeptu opuszczającego jego usta, szeptu który Harry wdycha skomląc cicho. Wysoki dźwięk przebrzmiewa w umyśle Louisa. Jego krocze ociera się teraz o tyłek Louisa w szaleńczym tempie.  


-Nie mogę przestać- Bełkocze- Minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Louis, proszę, musisz mnie powstrzymać.- Harry błaga, budząc coś w Louisie, coś co przez bardzo długi czas było uśpione głęboko w jego wnętrzu.  


-Nie przestawaj. Nigdy nie przestawaj.- Jęczy Louis, odrzuca głowę do tyłu i porusza się zwiększając tarcie między nimi.  


-A co z zakładem?- Harry skamle przez zaciśnięte zęby, jego kutas ociera się obscenicznie o luźne dresy Louisa.  


-Pieprzyć zakład.- Louis warczy ciągnąc za loki Harry'ego póki jego głowa nie jest odchylona do tyłu, szyja wyeksponowana i zatapia zęby dokładnie w miejscu w którym wyczuwa przyspieszony puls Harry'ego.  
Chłopak łka głośno, a Louis czuje jak ten spina się i drży pod nim. Mięśnie jego klatki piersiowej tężeją, gorący, urywany oddech pieści skórę Louisa, pozostawiając na niej rumieniec.  


-Czy ty właśnie...  
Harry przytakuje z zaciśniętymi powiekami, jego zęby zatopione są w dolnej wardze zostawiając ślady.  


-Kurwa.- Szepcze Louis, nie potrafi nie uznać tego za cholernie gorące. Nie zdążył nawet dotknąć jego kutasa, mimo to Harry właśnie doszedł.  


-Przepraszam.- Mówi Harry zmagając się by wziąć oddech.- Ja tylko... nie robiłem tego od kiedy powiedziałeś żebym tego nie robił, próbowałem czekać, ale...  


-Hej.-Szepcze Louis delikatnie, ujmuje twarz Harry'ego w swoje dłonie.- Ćśś skarbie. Nie przepraszaj.  


Harry bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech i w końcu otwiera oczy napotykając spojrzenie Louisa.- Byłeś idealny.- Mówi, nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę niemal krzywiąc się na dźwięk tych słów. Harry niemal natychmiastowo zderza ich wargi razem wydając z siebie niski nosowy odgłos.  


-Mogę już poruszać rękami?- Pyta miękko a Louis przytakuje skinieniem głowy wciąż zachwycony tym jak łatwo Harry uzyskał spełnienie.  
Harry jest wszędzie, zdaje się próbować zapamiętać każdy skrawek ciała Louisa, jakby za chwile ktoś miał mu je odebrać.  


-Pragnąłem cię od tak dawna.- Przyznaje, szepcząc wtulony w jego pierś tuż nad sercem.- Naprawdę nie miałeś pojęcia?  


-Zaczynałem podejrzewać.- Obrusza się starszy zarzucając ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego.- Dostałeś nauczkę?  


-Na jakiś czas.- Odparowuje chłopak bez zastanowienia.  


-Upewnię się, że nie zapomnisz zbyt szybko.- Louis wzdycha, wygina plecy w łuk i pozwala swojej głowie opaść, eksponując szyję, kiedy Harry sunie po niej ustami.  


-Nie mogę się doczekać.- Harry szepcze w jego skórę. Grzeszne usta podróżują w dół, z gardła Louisa wyrywa się stłumiony szloch, kiedy ujmują jego sutek.  


-Harry.- Skomle żałośnie, jego biodra szukają tarcia, młodszy chłopak prostuje się i uśmiecha się szeroko.  


-Kocham sposób w jaki mówisz moje imię.- Mruczy.- Powiedz je jeszcze raz.  


-Harry.- Louis dyszy, zjeżdża biodrami w dół i czuje podniecenie Harry'ego wywołane swoimi staraniami.  


-Jezu, chce zrobić z tobą tyle rzeczy.- Mówi prosto w usta Louisa zanim całuje go mocno. Louis jest co najmniej zaintrygowany.  


-Opowiedz mi o nich.  
Harry jęczy tańcząc opuszkami palców wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  


-Chcę zapamiętać jak smakujesz.- Mówi przyciskając usta do ramienia Louisa.- Nie tylko w tym miejscu.- Szepcze, ponownie łącząc ich wargi.- Wszędzie.- Milknie, jego spojrzenie jest jeszcze bardziej intensywne.  


-Co jeszcze?- Louis naciska brzmiąc jakby nie potrafił poprawnie złapać oddechu.  


-Chcę usłyszeć dźwięki, które wyrywają się z twojego gardła.- Harry jęczy jakby oddziaływało na niego samo wyobrażenie. - Chcę być powodem dla którego je wydajesz.  


Louis nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować. Wydaje z siebie żenujący jęk, który jedynie nakręca Harry'ego.  


-Kurwa, tak. Właśnie tak.- Wzdycha, sunąc językiem od ramienia do szyi Louisa.  


-C-co jeszcze?- Louis jąka się czując się bliskim szczytu a jednocześnie tak go dalekim.  


-Chcę cię całować, bez przerwy.- Wyrzuca z siebie jakby było to jego najmroczniejsze pragnienie.- Nie tylko w tym miejscu.- Mówi umieszczając słodki pocałunek na ustach Louisa i odsuwa się, zanim ten może go pogłębić.- Tutaj też.- Kładzie pewną dłoń na erekcji, doskonale czując jej kształt pod materiałem dresów. Louis jęczy i wierci się na jego kolanach.  


-Chcę dławić się tobą dopóki nie będę zmuszony nabrać powietrza.  


-Pieprz mnie, Harry. Kurwa!- Louis skamle. Nie potrafi tego znieść. Jego ciało sprawia wrażenie przeładowanego.  


-Tak.- Harry odpowiada jękiem, jakby Louis powiedział coś ważnego.- Chcę cię pieprzyć. Chcę żebyś ty pieprzył mnie. Pragnę wszystkiego Lou. Powiedz, że też tego chcesz.  


-Cholera, Harry. Tak! Chcę tego. Oczywiście, że chcę.- Przyznaje, jego głos jest cichy, czuje, że gdyby był głośniejszy roztrzaskałby się w pył.- Pozwól mi się ujeżdżać.- Prosi ku zaskoczeniu ich obu, czuje jak Harry zastyga pod nim w bezruchu.  


Cisza w uszach Louisa brzmi jak krzyk, chłopak patrzy jak Harry mruga w szoku zanim odzyskuje głos.  


-Lou... jesteś pewny?- Szepcze, a Louis czuje, że jeszcze nigdy przedtem, w całym swoim życiu nie był niczego bardziej pewny.  


-Chcę tego.- Mówi chrapliwie, przebiegając palcami przez włosy Harry'ego, gubiąc się w jego spojrzeniu.- Kurwa. Chcę tego tak cholernie bardzo. A ty?  
Harry mruczy, potakująco kiwając głową.- Tak cholernie bardzo.- Szepcze.  


-Zdejmij ubrania.- Ponagla go Louis podnosząc się z jego kolan i ruszając w stronę wyjścia.- Muszę skoczyć po kilka rzeczy.  
Wraca chwilę później niosąc lubrykant i prezerwatywę, wciąż czując się całkowicie obezwładnionym na widok nagości Harry'ego. Kiedy młodszy mężczyzna zaczyna wyglądać trochę niepewnie Louis mruga gwałtownie wyrywając się z transu.  


-Jesteś piękny.- Zapewnia go, odkładając wszystko na stolik i z powrotem zajmując miejsce na kolanach Harry'ego, który autentycznie się rumieni.  


-Ty też.- Mówi lekko upajając się widokiem opalonej skóry. Obaj mieli już szansę wszystko zobaczyć, jednak teraz było inaczej. To zupełnie inna sytuacja.  


-Robiłeś to już kiedyś?- Louis musi zadać to pytanie. Harry wygląda na zdenerwowanego kiedy delikatnie kręci głową.  


-Nie... nie w ten sposób.- Przyznaje.- Raz... z dziewczyną.  


-Raz?- Pyta zaskoczony, wie, że nie udało mu się zapanować nad szokiem widocznym w wyrazie jego twarzy. Harry wygląda na jeszcze mniej pewnie niż przed chwilą, jego policzki różowieją z zażenowania.  


-Raz. Coś z tym nie tak?  


Louis bez słowa połączył ich wargi w pocałunku, delikatnie zachęcając Harry'ego, żeby odpowiedział na pieszczotę. Harry oczywiście go nie zawodzi.- Nic skarbie. Wszystko w porządku.- Mówi łagodnie, pieszczotliwie gładzi jego skórę.- Chciałem wiedzieć żeby nie spieprzyć tego dla ciebie. Chcę żebyś czuł się dobrze.  


Harry pomrukuje z aprobatą, dłońmi wyznacza ścieżką w górę ud Louisa, ujmując jego pośladki.- Nie mógłbyś tego spieprzyć.- Mówi pewnie, Louis puszy się nieco na to pochlebstwo.  


-Naprawdę tego potrzebujemy?- Nagłe pytanie przecina ciszę, Harry kieruje wzrok Louisa na prezerwatywę, patrząc na nią, jakby go czymś uraziła. Louis marszczy brwi, posyłając młodszemu chłopakowi pod nim swoje najbardziej poważne spojrzenie.  


-Czy naprawdę muszę przeprowadzić z tobą rozmowę o bezpiecznym seksie, młodzieńcze?  


-Nie, tylko... Jak na razie byłem tylko z jedną osobą, a to ty jesteś tym, z którym chcę być od tej chwili. Z nikim więcej.  
To takie niewinne. Takie słodkie. Louis wie, że jest czysty a sama myśl o byciu tak blisko Harry'ego, dzieleniu się z nim tym przeżyciem... wprawia jego krew we wrzenie. Ale wciąż...  


-Jeśli to zrobimy, musisz o mówić mi o wszystkim.- Przykazuje, składając niewinny pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego przed skierowaniem się w górę jego szczęki.- Powiedzieć kiedy zmienisz zdanie, kiedy kogoś poznasz. Jeśli się tym znudzisz. Musisz powiedzieć i obiecać, że będziesz się zabezpieczać...  


Harry ujmuje twarz Louisa w swoje dłonie i odsuwa go delikatnie dopóki nie może spojrzeć w jego oczy.  


-Nigdy.- Odpowiada stanowczo.- To nigdy się nie stanie.  


Louis nie dyskutuje, łączy ich wargi zanim odsuwa się sięgając po lubrykant. Pokrywa swoje palce grubą warstwą tuż przed oczami Harry'ego oglądając jak ich zieleń znika za powiększającymi się źrenicami. Sięga dłonią do tyłu, krążąc palcami wokół swojego wejścia.  


Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego to mieszanka oszołomienia i frustracji faktem, że nie może widzieć tego, co robi Louis. Robi się nieco zdesperowany kiedy Louis umieszcza w sobie pierwszy palec i wygina plecy w łuk wzdychając na uczucie rozciągania. Na twarzy Harry'ego widoczna jest ciekawość.  


-Jakie to uczucie?- Pyta cicho, Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.  


-Jest ciasno.- Jęczy.- Czuję się pełny. Mogę ci to kiedyś pokazać.- Oferuje czując jak jego kutas drga, kiedy Harry wydusza z siebie słabe "tak".  
Louis ma w sobie dwa palce, wykonuje nożycowe ruchy rozciągając mięśnie, kiedy czuje dotyk palców Harry'ego na swoich.  


-Mogę?- Pyta brzmiąc na kompletnie zrujnowanego.  


-Proszę.- Louis sięga po lubrykant i bez dalszych pytań podaje mu go. Harry obficie pokrywa nim swoje palce i sięga nimi do dziurki Louisa. Louis nie wyciąga własnych palców, Harry przygląda mu się uważnie, krąży wokół pierścienia mięśni wokół odbytu jakby czekał na pozwolenie.  


-Zrób to.- Szepcze. Z jego gardła wyrywa się jęk, kiedy Harry wsuwa swój długi palec tuż obok jego własnych.-Kurwa.- Przeciąga sylaby jakby z trudem opuszczały jego usta.  


-Boli?- Harry pyta szczerze zmartwiony. Louis kręci przecząco głową.  


-Jest wspaniale.- Wzdycha, unosi biodra z kolan Harry'ego by opaść na nie ponownie. Jego kutas jest cholernie twardy, z jego czubka wycieka preejakulat spływając w dół jego brzucha a Harry wygląda jakby nie wiedział gdzie ma skupić wzrok.  


-Boże, Lou.- Dyszy, językiem przebiega wzdłuż dolnej wargi.  


-Jeszcze jeden.- Nakazuje Louis, a Harry pięknie wykonuje polecenie. Wsuwa do wnętrza drugi palec zwiększając ogólną liczbę do czterech. Louis kwili bezradnie odrzucając głowę w tył, jego powieki trzepoczą z rozkoszy. Harry porusza się naprzeciw jego bioder nie potrafiąc zwalczyć potrzeby tarcia.  


-Louis.-Błaga, ciało Louisa zalewa pragnienie. Wysuwa swoje palce, Harry z zapałem podąża jego śladem.  


-Pozwól.- Louis nie czeka na zgodę Harry'ego, pokrywa lubrykantem swoją dłoń i rozprowadza go po całej długości Harry'ego.  


-Kurwa, Lou.- Syczy i wije się pod uściskiem Louisa.  


-Nie mogę czekać dłużej.- Rzęzi podnosząc się na kolana i umieszczając kutasa Harry'ego przed swoim wejściem. Zatrzymuje się na moment czekając aż ich spojrzenia się połączą zanim opada w dół.  


Czuje się wypełniony życiem. Energią, która zmienia w ruinę wszystkie jego nerwy, zalewając falami całe ciało. Zaraz pod nim Harry jest wrakiem, jego loki przyklejone do czoła, usta rozwarte szeroko w desperackiej próbie złapania oddechu. Właśnie taki podoba się Louisowi najbardziej.  


-Jak twoje plecy?- Dyszy posyłając Harry'emu głupawy uśmiech.  


-Pytasz mnie o to teraz?- Prycha chłopak, jego biodra poruszają się jakby miały własną wolę.  


-Wydawało mi się to stosowne. Nie ruszaj się.- Dodaje stanowczym głosem a Harry kamienieje w mgnieniu oka.  
Louis zaczyna delikatnie, kręci biodrami napawając się widokiem Harry'ego, którego twarz przybiera wyraz rozkoszy. Pochyla się skomląc cicho na zmianę pozycji i przyciska wargi do ust Harry'ego. Nie całuje go, zamiast tego oddychają sobą nawzajem.  


-Proszę.- Błaga Harry a Louis kręci głową.  


-Nie ruszaj się.- Powtarza, a Harry ulega.  
Harry jest duży, Louis odkrył to chwilę temu. Cieszył się uczuciem wypełnienia, jego zachwyt zaskoczył go samego.  


-Kurwa, jesteś taki dobry.- Wzdycha opadając na niego mocniej niż poprzednio. Oczy Harry'ego wywróciły się białkami do góry, Louis czuł drżenie jego ud, kiedy starał się pozostać w bezruchu. -Tak wspaniale sobie radzisz.- Chwali go, a Harry wygląda jakby tonął w jego słowach. Jak kotwica bez przywiązanej do niej liny. Louis będzie jego liną.- Sprawiasz, że czuje się tak dobrze skarbie.  


Louis rysuje biodrami ósemkę, zapisując sobie w pamięci jak bardzo podoba się to Harry'emu, uśmiechnął się do niego i opadł jeszcze niżej. Chłopakowi zdawało się też podobać to jak niespodziewanie Louis zmieniał tempo. Jak ujeżdżał go galopem by chwilę później zwolnić do truchtu.  


Louis podnosi się na kolanach, kutas Harry'ego niemal całkowicie wyślizgnął się z niego, została tylko jego główka. Oczy młodszego mężczyzny otwierają się tak szeroko, że jest to niemal zabawne. Pozostaje tak przez chwilę torturując Harry'ego płytkimi ruchami, nigdy nie opadając w dół całej jego długości. Harry jęczy przeciągle, a Louis zaczyna zastanawiać się nad doprowadzeniem go na szczyt w taki sposób.  


-Proszę.- Harry wydusza z siebie ponownie, coś w sposobie w jaki błaga bez wątpienia zawsze będzie poruszać Louisa w ten specjalny sposób. Postanawia się nad nim zlitować.  


-Możesz się poruszyć Haz.- Szepcze dając mu pozwolenie. Jednak Harry nawet nie drga jakby myśląc, że to jakiś test lub żart. Louis zwiększa tempo, czuje znajomy ucisk w dole brzucha ciągnący się aż do podstawy kręgosłupa. Niemal podskakuje na kolanach Harry'ego, prowokacyjny dźwięk skóry uderzającej o skórę wypełnia ciszę.  


-Dalej skarbie.- Skomle Louis, czuje że teraz jego kolej na błaganie.- Pieprz mnie jak tylko chcesz.- Harry uparcie zostaje w niezmienionej pozycji.  


-Jestem blisko.-wyjaśnia, brzmi jakby musiał się powstrzymywać.  


-Ja też skarbie. Tak blisko.- Zapewnia a Harry nie potrzebuje dalszych instrukcji.  
Porusza biodrami, niemal brutalnie zderzając je z biodrami Louisa. Dłonie Harry'ego przytrzymują je nadając ich ruchom jednolity rytm. Louis czuje się jednocześnie ogromną siłę i równie wielką bezsilność.  


Palce młodszego mężczyzny sunął w dół ramion Louisa sięgając za łokcie i nadgarstki. Splata ich palce i prowadzi ich złączone dłonie wzdłuż ud Louisa aż zatrzymują się na krzywiźnie tyłka Louisa. Ruch spowodował wygięcie pleców Louisa i zmianę jego pozycji na kutasie Harry'ego, który wsuną się w niego głęboko uderzając w to miejsce. Jego wzrok zasłoniły białe plamy.  


-Harry?- Załkał czując, jak blisko jest orgazmu.  


-Jestem tu kochanie.- Szepnął młodszy mężczyzna uspokajająco, zatopił zęby w szyi Louisa.- Zrób to dla mnie.  
Louis trząsł się kiedy jego ciało nieprzerwanie zalewały fale rozkoszy. Już prawie...  


-Dalej tatusiu.- Harry szepnął wprost w skórę na jego szyi i to był koniec Louisa. Jego wzrok przesłoniła biel, która w mgnieniu oka przeszła w nicość, ciało napięło się jak struna naciągnięta zbyt mocno tuż na krawędzi pęknięcia. Czuł się tak, jakby nie mógł zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Nie odczuwał żadnego dotyku, który mógłby go rozproszyć. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. Nie miał pojęcia, że to w ogóle możliwe.  
Kiedy opanował się nieznacznie poczuł wewnątrz siebie ruchy Harry'ego próbującego osiągnąć własne spełnienie. Bełkotał bezsensownie, ciepły oddech drażnił wrażliwe miejsce przy jego uchu.  


-Nie wiedziałem... nie miałem pojęcia...kurwa, Louis... czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak wyglądasz? Jak wspaniale się dzięki tobie czuję?- Rzadko zdarzało się żeby przeklinał. Louis poczuł ogień zbierający się w jego brzuchu.  


-Chcę żebyś doszedł we mnie.- Sapie zaskoczony dźwiękiem własnego głosu.- Chcę cię poczuć.  
Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i chwycił Louisa pewniej, przyciągnął go do siebie i pieprzył mocno, uderzając jego prostatę przy każdym pojedynczym ruchu. Louis zaskowyczał z przyjemności, którą mimowolnie odczuwał. Jego wciąż twardy kutas drgnął kiedy kolejna porcja spermy wydostała się na powierzchnię, jego ciało opanował kolejny orgazm.  
Kiedy znów mógł choć odrobinę uporządkować myśli poczuł, że Harry zostawia mokre pocałunki u podstawy jego gardła.  


-Zrobiłeś ze mnie bałagan.- Westchnął czując lepką maź spływającą po jego brzuchu i wzdłuż ud.  


-Odpłacisz mi z nawiązką, jestem z tego pewny.- Harry mówi z łatwością wprawiając Louisa w drżenie na dźwięk obietnicy brzmiącej w jego głosie..  
Zastygają w tej pozycji na długi czas, wtuleni w siebie cieszą się swoją bliskością. Louis odsuwa się jako pierwszy, delikatnie podnosi się z kolan Harry'ego nie potrafiąc nie uśmiechać się zauważając, że Harry nie przestaje go dotykać.  


-Chodź. Musimy się ogarnąć i posprzątać zanim reszta się zjawi.  


-Jak proponujesz pozbyć się zapachu seksu?- Harry pyta z zawadiackim uśmiechem, Louis wymierza mu klapsa w pośladek.  


-Możemy użyć waniliowej świecy zapachowej.  
Harry ze śmiechem odrzucił głowę do tyłu, sprężyste loki podskakiwały a Louis nie mógł pomieścić wszystkich uczuć jakie wypełniały go na widok tego chłopca. Harry wydawał się je zauważyć bo przyciągnął Louisa do uścisku powtarzając to samo bez przerwy.  


-Ja też Lou. Ja ciebie też. Zawsze i na zawsze.  


-Zawsze.- Westchnął Louis w odpowiedzi.

*

-Nigdy nie powiedziałeś czego chcesz za wygranie zakładu.- Słaby głos Louisa przerwał ciszę kiedy ten przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie w ciasnej przestrzeni swojej pryczy. Mógł wyczuć na skórze jego szeroki uśmiech.  


-Już to od ciebie dostałem.  
Louis chichocze i chowa twarz we włosach Harry'ego otulając go ciepłem swojego ciała i siłą własnych ramion.  


-Dramatyczny jak zawsze.- Szepcze czule, Harry reaguje niepohamowanym śmiechem.  


-Romantyczny.-sprzeciwia się a Louis musi przyznać mu rację.


End file.
